elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Schindler 3300
Schindler 3300 is the current MRL gearless low-mid rise traction elevator model of Schindler in worldwide. The Asian version of the 3300 is called 3300 AP (Asia Pacific) which manufactured under Jardine Schindler Group and Schindler China. There is also a version called 3300 IN which is only found and manufactured in India.Schindler 3300 IN This model was produced from 2011 to present. Nowadays, Haushahn lifeLine also known as this type of elevator. In the United States, it was launched in 2011 and simply known as Schindler 3300. Overview Schindler 3300 is similar to Otis's Gen2. It use a small gearless traction motor installed on top of the hoistway, and tooth steel belts called Suspension Traction Media (STM) instead of conventional steel ropes. The limit to how high the Schindler 3300 elevator can go is 60 meters, or equivalent to 20 floors. It can go up to speeds of 1.0 m/s and 1.6 m/s (meter per second). Specs Asia (3300 AP) and Europe *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *FI GL 100 Line/FIGS fixtures *Can go up to 75 meters. *Serves up to 25 floors with a minimum 2 basement floors *1/1.5/1.75 m/s speed *6-17 persons or 450-1150 kilograms capacities *Can have two landing doors (rear and front) *Can have either center opening or two speed doors (door operator and shaft door component provided by Sematic Group) *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 or 3 United States *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *ADA compliant FI GL 100 Line fixtures *Can go up to 60 meters *Serves up to 8 floors *100/150 FPM speed *Different door types up to 2 speed (door operator and shaft door component provided by Sematic Group) *2100-3500 lb. capacities for US version of 3300 *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2, possibly more Fixtures Main article: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide Notable installations Australia *Cabramatta Station Parking Deck, Cabramatta, Sydney *Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney United States *Macy's Men Fashion Show Mall, Las Vegas, NV *Burnet Road Retail Center & Medical Building, Austin, TX *Millennium High Street, Houston, TX *The Millennium Uptown, Houston, TX *Macy's Southridge Mall, Greendale, WI *Nanuet Promenade, Nanuet, NY *The Shops at Nanuet, Nanuet, NY *Best Western West Towne Suites, Madison, WI *Americas Restaurant, Houston, TX *Brewhouse Inn & Suites, Milwaukee, WI * Walgreens at 2817 N Clark Street, Chicago, IL * Osawatomie Public Library, Osawatomie, KS * Oberlin College, Oberlin, OH * XSport Fitness at 1321 E Golf Rd, Schaumburg, IL Other countries *Dubrawa Shopping Mall, Bratislava, Slovakia (2013) Notable installations of 3300 AP elevators Indonesia Bali *Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, Bali (2013) *Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel, Bali (2012) *The Seminyak Resort, Bali (2011) *Courtyard by Marriott Nusa Dua, Bali *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (2011)Replaced from old Schindler elevators installed in 1983. *TS Suites Seminyak, Bali (2013) *Vasanti Seminyak Resort, Bali (2012) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel, Bali Jakarta *APL Tower (Central Park Mall), Jakarta (2009) (tower access elevators) *Bakmi Golek Restaurant, Cibubur, Jakarta *B Fashion Hotel, Jakarta (2013) *Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah, Jakarta (2013) (main elevators) *Mall Pondok Indah 1, Jakarta (2013)Modernized from old 1991 Dong Yang hydraulic elevator (service lift no. 3) *Astra International Daihatsu Showroom, Sunter, Jakarta Other cities *Mirah Hotel (new wing), Bogor *Whiz Hotel Dagen, Yogyakarta *Mutiara Hotel, Yogyakarta (2013) *Zara - Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi *Cibinong Square, Bogor *Matahari Department Store Cibubur Junction, Jakarta Thailand *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Bangkok Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok * Victoria Gardens, Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn Other countries *Fragrance Developments, Singapore *Este Villa, Singapore *Nha Trang Center, Nha Trang City, Vietnam *Tong Yan San Tsuen, Hong Kong, China *Lombard Parking Building (Lombard Street), Wellington, New Zealand *Ministry of Education Building, Porirua, Wellington, New Zealand *Hutt Hospital Car Park, Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand *Buyaka Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey Glitches These are some glitches found in the Asia Pacific version of Schindler 3300 elevators (3300 AP), it is unknown if these glitches are also found in other versions. Some of these glitches were found by some elevator enthusiasts while filming these elevators. *After floors have been registered by the controller, the floor buttons lamp will go off by itself. This glitch is so far the most common and often happens when the elevator is about to perform a third trip after the doors have closedSchindler 3300 AP Elevator at The Bene Hotel, Bali (North) , but sometimes it may happens randomlySchindler 3300AP. Some elevator enthusiasts believes this glitch to be an anti nuisance feature. **Also when this glitch happens, the arrow on the floor indicator will not appear when the car stops no matter if the floor buttons have been pressed again. *On some elevators with floor cancellation feature, a floor often cannot be cancelled. *When a floor is cancelled while the doors are closing, the doors will reopens. Trivia *There is a floor cancellation feature and it is possibly only available on the 3300 AP elevators as optional feature. References Gallery 3300AP touch.jpg|Touch-sensitive bottons Schindler 3300 AP Hall Fixtures.jpg|Touch-sensitive call button. FI GL100 T.png|FI GL 100 Line touch car operating panel. Videos Schindler 3300 Elevator @ Macy's Southridge Mall Greendale WI| Schindler 3300 (American version) Schindler 3300 AP Elevator at Fave Hotel, Denpasar, Bali-0|Schindler 3300 AP (Asia Pacific version) Beautiful 2006 Schindler 3300 elevator @ Ereprijs Sittard|Schindler 3300 (European version) Update on Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney|European 3300 elevator in Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney, Australia. External links *Schindler 3300 overview *Schindler 3300 North America website *Schindler 3300 AP website *Schindler 3300 AP catalog Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models